Sneaky Fox
by Izume Shanako
Summary: It is almost Ichigo's birthday and Isamu doesn't know what to get him. So, Shira has an idea to turns Isamu into a white haired fox, Karin and Yuzu find Isamu outside and they bring her inside as a present for Ichigo's Birthday.


**AUTHOR NOTE**

_Isamu Eri; her powers, Zanpakuto, and hollow were made up characters of mine._

**Disclaimer**- **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARCTERS**.

"**Talking" Zanpakuto talking**

"**Talking" Shira/Hollow talking**

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

"Talking" Isamu talking

It was a normal sunny Tuesday in Karakura Town. Isamu Eri was in school, eating lunch with her friends; Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

"So, Ichigo are you going to do something special for your birthday Thursday?" Rukia asked as she drank her juice box.

"I _think_ my family and I are going out for the day." Ichigo replied.

-Oh, I forgot all about his birthday! – Isamu mentally cursed at herself.

"_**Aww, what kind of friend forgets her crushes birthday." **_Shira wined mentally to Isamu.

-Shut it, I'll figure out something to give him later – Isamu mentally shouted to Shira, before adding, -And, I am over him being my crush!-

"_**Sure you are, we both know that you still love him." **_Shira teased.

"ISAMU!" a voice shouted.

"Huh?" Isamu said dumfounded.

"I asked you a question," Rukia said, "Would you like to go with me and Orihime to the mall afterschool?"

"Sorry, I...um…..have plans tomorrow." Isamu lied.

"Oh, where are you goi-" Rukia started.

_HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW _

Ichigo's soul reaper badge went off alerting there was a hollow nearby. Ichigo quickly pulled out his badge and pressed it against his chest. Forgetting Kon at home, he left to purify the hollow.

-For once I'm happy that a hollow is attacking. – Isamu thought with a sigh.

_**Isamu's House_**

Isamu walked upstairs to her room and flopped down on the bed.

"Ugh, what am I going to give to Ichigo for his birthday?" Isamu said aloud.

With that, Shira materialized out of Isamu's inner-world.

"_**He doesn't have any pets, right?"**_ Shira asked.

"Yeah, he has no pets." Isamu replied sitting up.

"_**Since you have no time to go to the mall or pet shop," **_Shira explained, _**"You can turn into an animal and for the day be his little pet, I suggest a white and black fox."**_

"OK, but why does it have to be a white and black fox?"

"_**Because I like the color white and black and my favorite animal is a fox."**_

"But, it's his birthday so…"

"_**Nope, it will be a fox, now go to sleep, I have a plan for tomorrow." **_Shira said with a maniacal grin on her face as she snapped her fingers making Isamu fall asleep instantly.

_**Wednesday Morning**_

"WHAT THE HECK!" Isamu screamed when she woke up.

Isamu had awakened to see she was lying on top of a pillow, and the room looked a lot larger than she remembered. She than looked at her 'hands' and saw little black paws. Then, she used flash-step, appearing in front of her mirror. She had white fur, black paws, and a black and white tail.

"_**Shut up, I told you last night we were giving Ichigo a white and black fox for his birthday," **_Shira grumbled, _**"Prepare yourself I'm going to teleport you in front of his house."**_

"Wait-" Isamu said, but she already found herself In front of his house.

"_**Hold on, I'm going to make it look like you are hurt on the leg, then Karin and Yuzu will come by and fix it up for you." **_Shira explained.

"How do you know they will come and find me-" But, before she could finish she saw the Kurosaki sisters walking towards the house.

"Karin!" Yuzu cried out, "Look it's a white and black fox, its leg is bleeding."

"Be careful Yuzu, It could bite you." Karin warned.

But, Yuzu picked up the white ad black fox (Isamu) up and brought her inside. Yuzu brought the fox to her dad, so he could fix its leg.

"OH MY WONDERFUL CHILDREN, YOU CAME TO A RARE FOX'S RESCUE, I HAVE RAISED YOU WELL!" Isshin said as he ran to Yuzu and Karin to give them a hug.

"Quiet, Goat Face!" Karin shouted as she drop kicked Isshin on to the floor.

-Wow. - Isamu thought as she was cradled in Yuzu's arms.

"Dad, can you help this little fox, its leg is bleeding." Yuzu pleaded.

Isshin brought the little fox into one of the rooms. He cleaned up the wound, covered it in a bandage, and checked to make sure she didn't have rabies (she didn't).

"Hmm, I wonder if the little fox has a home." Karin wondered.

"Maybe if it doesn't, could we take her in?" Yuzu asked, "Please _Dad_?"

After another regular scene at the Kurosaki house, the family had decided to keep the little fox. Then (with a little help from Isamu's powers) the family had _thought of the idea_ to give the little fox to Ichigo for his birthday.

"I'm home." Ichigo said as he walked into the house.

"ICHIGOOOO!" Isshin screamed as he flew in the air, aiming a kick at Ichigo, who dodged it making the crazy man fly out of the house.

"I'll be in my room." Ichigo stated as he walked upstairs.

-Good, he didn't see me. – Isamu thought relived.

"Here, you can sleep here, and then we can give you to Ichigo for his birthday tomorrow." Yuzu whispered to the fox as she picked her up and set her on a pillow.

Isamu was very tired, so when she laid on the pillow she fell asleep (Isamu had forgot she missed school that day, and her friends were probably worried).

_**Thursday Morning_**

In the morning, Isamu had woken up to see Yuzu making breakfast and Karin and Isshin sitting at the table. Once Ichigo came down stairs, he put his bag and book on the table.

"Nii-chan, we have a present for you." Yuzu said as she went to give the fox (Isamu) to Ichigo.

"Were did you find her?" Ichigo questioned as he picked the fox up.

Yuzu had told Ichigo the whole story of how they had found her outside bleeding. He then ruffled Yuzu's hair, and went to leave for school. But, when he went to grab his book, it was gone (Isamu is very sneaky), he went back upstairs to get it. When he left, Isamu snuck into his school bag without anyone noticing. After coming back downstairs with his book, he picked up his bag and left, not noticing the extra weight added in his book bag.

During lunch, Ichigo still had not noticed the little fox in his bag. That is, until one of his friends pointed it out while they sat on the roof eating lunch.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's that in your bag?" Orihime questioned as she say a lump moving in the bag.

"Huh?" Ichigo said as he opened the bag to find the fox.

-Now what do I do, Shira? – Isamu thought.

"_**Act like a pet fox, dipshit." **_Shira replied.

"Aww, it's so cute," Orihime commented, "Where did you get her?"

"My family had given her to me as a present." Ichigo replied, still wondering how she had gotten into his bag.

"Does she have a name?" Uryu asked.

"Hmm, I never thought of one." Ichigo replied.

While the rest were thinking of a name for the fox, Isamu accidentally knocked down Ichigo's drink and ate the rest of Ichigo's half-eaten sandwich.

"Hey!" Ichigo said in shock as the drink fell and the fox ate the rest of his sandwich.

-What? I was hungry, I didn't have breakfast. – Isamu thought.

"Hmm, first you follow me to school and then you ate my lunch, you little troublemaker," Ichigo said, "Maybe I'll call you… Sangai (Havoc)?"

Isamu shook her head up and down, she liked the name. It reminded her of her Resurreccion command.

"Hey, speaking of Havoc, where has Isamu been?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't here yesterday either." Uryu commented.

-Oh no, my cover's blown! - Isamu worried.

"_**Stay calm, they may not notice." **_Shira reassured Isamu.

"Is that you Isa-?" Ichigo started, while everyone started to look at the fox, but then was interrupted.

_HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW_

-Thank you so much, I officially LOVE hollows. – Isamu said as she sighed.

"_**You're welcome; using our powers I was able to attract one." **_Shira said proudly.

-Thanks. – Isamu said with relief.

The rest of the day, Isamu stayed inside Ichigo's school bag until they went home. Once they got home, on the fridge was a note for Ichigo. The note had said that there was an emergency to be dealt with, so the family would be back later. He went upstairs and dropped the bag on his bed and went to take a quick shower. Then, Shira had another one of her ideas, she told Isamu to change her fur color to orange.

-WHY!?- Isamu shouted mentally.

"_**I don't know, just to match his hair color."**_Shira replied.

"Or, is it just to annoy him." Isamu mumbled.

Isamu changed her fur color to orange; it matched Ichigo's hair perfectly.

"How-? Is that you Isamu?" Ichigo asked once he entered out of the room (with cloths on), after he saw the little _**orange**_ fox lying on the bed.

"_**Wow, it took you this long to find out, I'm surprised Ichigo."**_ Shira said as she manifested out and morphed into a black fox with white paws and a black and white tail (the complete opposite of what Isamu looked like).

"Be quiet Shira." Isamu commanded.

"So it is you two." Ichigo said.

Isamu and Shira explained why she was a fox. About the forgotten gift and birthday, also how it was Shira's idea. Then Shira added some information she did not bother telling Isamu before.

"_**Kakushitsu, Isamu, and I made a cake for you too."**_ Shira added, while Isamu looked dumbstruck.

-When did we make a cake? - Isamu thought

"**Oh, Kakushitsu and I made it when you were a fox."** Shira mentally informed.

Shira manifested the baked cake on Ichigo's desk. It had 2 layers, the cake was chocolate, it had orange frosting on both layers, and some strawberries on the top. Ichigo was about to cut the cake for both of the girls, until Isamu stopped him.

"Hold on," Isamu said stopping Ichigo, "This is for you family."

Ichigo was about to say something, but stopped as Shira glared dangerously at Ichigo from behind Isamu. It was the kind of stare that said 'Shut-Up-Or-I'll-Make-You-Shut-Up.' Isamu and Shira changed back to normal, just before Isamu went to leave, Shira stopped her.

"**Wait, we have another gift for you, Ichigo, from Isamu, Kakushitsu, and me."** Shira said as she manifested something into her hands.

A basket appeared in her hands, there was an orange bow on the top, and a card attached. The basket was filled with strawberries, and just to annoy him, Shira changed the color of the strawberries to orange. Isamu and Shira said their goodbyes before leaving. After they left Ichigo read the car:

_To: Ichigo_

_From: Kakushitsu, Shira, and Isamu_

_Happy Birthday!_

_P.S- My __**partner**__ really likes ya._

_-Shira_


End file.
